Till Death Sets Us Apart
by The Faithful One
Summary: TILL DEATH SETS US APARTIt's half past nine and sit in my bedroom all alone. It’s been six months since I finished Hogwarts, I bought a house okay, my parents bought it! I think that they couldn’t wait to get rid of me and moved out. The Marauders visit m


**TILL DEATH SETS US APART**

It's half past nine and sit in my bedroom all alone. It's been six months since I finished Hogwarts, I bought a house (okay, my parents bought it! I think that they couldn't wait to get rid of me) and moved out. The Marauders visit me often, but I said I'm not feeling today, so that they wouldn't come. I cry. And I don't cry. Never. But I just can't help myself while holding her photo in my hands. A photo of a woman, more beautiful than the sun, her green eyes shining, her auburn red hair falling down her back and her lips are smiling. It is the most wonderful smile I have ever seen. A smile I will never see again.

God, I love her! So why does she hate me? Am I really such a bad person? Do I really use women and then dump them just like that? Okay, maybe I do that. But only because I'm waiting for her to stop blinding herself and finally admit she loves me! Damn, I sound pathetic! You probably think I should forget her and just move on. But I can't. She obsessed me and it's hard to let go of something that you've been addicted to for seven long years!

I can't tell the Marauders. Moony is too busy solving his own problems and I don't want to bother him. Wormtail wouldn't understand what I'm talking about and Sirius…Sirius always said that there are a lot of single women out there and that one day I'll meet the one. But I already met her. It's just a little problem that I've already mentioned. She hates me. Literally. I only told about my feelings to Frank. He and Alice seem so perfect together and he understands love. And you know what he said when I told him? _"Then go and tell her, man!"_ Haha. Sounds easy. But it isn't. I can't just go there and say 'Hi, Evans! It's me! Your enemy! I love you! Will you marry me?' after six months! Or can I?

I'll go visit her now. I just can't wait. What can happen? In the worst case she'll slap me and say to get out of her life, in the much better case she's gonna say she forgives me and that we can be friends and in the best case she'll fall in my arms and finally let me kiss her. I sit in my car (yes, I own a car! I know it's a muggle invention, but a practical one too!) and I drive to the place Frank told me she lives. Lavender Drive 13. I stop my car there and I get out. I slowly get closer to the door. After a while I press the doorbell. I hear footsteps and the door finally open. And I see her. Still as beautiful as I remember her. She seems surprised to see me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey, Potter," she says back. Oh my god, I screwed it. She just called me Potter. "Would you like to come in?" Oh, I haven't screwed it up!

"Yeah, sure." We get in and we stand like idiots there in the hall.

"Coffee?" she asks me and I nod. She smiled nervously and turns round. I go in the living room. My eyes drop on one of many photos in the place. It's my photo. Lily owns a photo of me? I just can't believe it! I slowly move in the kitchen, where she just started to make coffee. She hears me and turns around. And I can't help myself. The temptation is too big. I pull her in my arms and kiss her. Passionately. And in that moment I think that I'm dead, but she just puts her hands around my neck and pulls me into a _much_ deeper kiss. The coffee is forgotten. I know I should probably stop, but I can't. Right now, she's the only one that can make me do that. But to me, it doesn't seem like she could stop as well. I take her to the bedroom (I don't know how I found it, I just did) and put her on the bed; our clothes are on the floor pretty soon and I move my kisses lower. I want to taste every part of her body. And I'm determined that I will.

It's midnight and she sleeps in my arms right now, hands on my chest. I move her hair away from her face and she wakes up. We look in each others eyes and she caresses me.

"I love you," she whispers. For a moment, I can't breath. She just said it. And when I want to say it back, she puts a finger on my lips and kisses me gently. She moves closer to me and makes me hug her. And in that moment I realize I want to hug her like that every night. I realize that I want her to stay forever. Till death sets us apart.


End file.
